The Prophesy of Fire's Kin
by Favorite of Chaos
Summary: What if the ancestors of Kittypets got involved? Would the prophesy of fire still be the saving grace of the clans or would his kin be of some help?
1. Chapter 1

The Prophesy of Fire's Kin

I do not own Warriors but I kind a see where the Erins was going and feral cats are odd.

What if the ancestors of Kittypets got involved? Would the prophesy of fire still be the saving grace of the clans or would his kin be of some help?

Warnings: If you have not read Bluestar's Prophesy, Crookedstar's Promise, Yellowfang's Secret, Tallstar's Revenge, and The Rise of Scourge there will be spoilers and might confuse you. It starts just after Tallstar(Talltail) came back to his clan. Some of the cats will be OOC but if I stay in the sense that the Erins wrote my story would not work. This is about feral cats and if you read the series you know that there are deaths, maiming, fighting, and births.

Prologue

As a stone glittered in a cavern with several limp bodies laying next to it a creature padded towards a rather fluffy body. The creature touched the stone above the fluffy body and was now in a bountiful forest full of prey and cats talking.

"Featherwhisker, I need to talk to you." A silver flecked tabby she cat meowed firmly.

"I have never seen you before, what is it that you want to talk about?" a male cat with silver fluffy fur asked thinking that this might be a warning like the Shadowclan cat did when he was first made a medicine cat.

"Tell Bluefur to blaze like fire, for the clan will be threatened by blood." The she cat said calmly but Featherwhisker was confused by this statement.

"What would Bluefur know of this?" the silver cat asked.

"She was told that she is fire, and she would be leader. If she doesn't get this prophesy all would be for naught." The flecked cat growled as a few cats with stars in their fur was walking towards them.

"I will do as you ask." Featherwhisker meowed after hearing her growl and promptly faded from the lush forest.

"What are you doing in our territory, don't you have kittypets to watch?" a Starclan cat growled in warning.

"Preventing a scourge of blood from destroying the fragile peace in my home as well as in yours. I will never let my home be covered in blood like the vision I forsaw." The silver flecked cat hissed out showing them a vision of blood running from the center of the twoleg place and right into the forest and the blood covered the trees.

"And you saw a way to prevent that vision from taking place?" a she cat asked though she looked Windclan all lean and long legged.

"If you look the vision has a kitten that wanders into the forest, Thunderclan territory, and runs out covered in blood. But the kitten had blue fur protecting it as it runs until out of the forest. Then the blue fur turns into fire. I know of the prophesy around a cat named Bluefur and knew that she is the key to stop the blood." The silver cat lectured, "I am a descendant of a forest clan. I know that the clans are to stay."

"We will also help prevent this vision from ever happening. But you are to go back to your territory, warn them if you can." Another cat spoke and the silver flecked cat turned into a silver star and faded from Starclan territory.

A ginger cat looked at the forest wondering if his friend is doing well now back with his clan. He made a motion that would have led him straight to the clans. But a voice stopped him.

"Your friend is well. You have done your part, teaching a clan cat that the code is able to be done outside the forest." The same silver flecked she-cat told the ginger tom.

"That was it, I do sometimes wish that I could have followed him to his clan and joined it." The tom mewed wistfully.

"You won't but your kittens will join the forest." The she-cat said bringing the tom to face her.

"I am a tom not a queen!" the tom hissed.

"Then be a father to the kittens unlike the rest of the toms of the housefolk place. Be a father." And the she cat vanished with that ominous statement.

**A/n: Just who is the she cat that interfered with the clans? Will she be seen again? Yes I am taking from the super editions for what happened before Rusty/Firepaw/Fireheart/Firestar was even born. Yes i will fix some of the errors that the Erins did.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Prophesy of Fire's Kin

I do not own Warriors but I kind a see where the Erins was going and feral cats are odd.

Chapter 1

Jake watched as the three newest kittens squirmed to their mother's belly and gave a sigh. When he first did this the housefolk of Quince's was afraid, but now knew that he loved watching them grow. He wonders if any of these kittens would be a forest cat.

"I am naming the she cat Ruby, the black and white Socks, and the smallest Tiny." Quince meowed blinking at her mate.

"That's mean, he might be small but his spirit might be huge. I would call him Ice Wind, for he looks like an iced over puddle and for my friend." Jake hissed reeling at the naming. "I don't mind the other names but I do not like the name of Tiny."

"Okay, he will be named Ice Wind. I think it might time for you to go to your housefolk its dinnertime." Quince started grooming the kittens as Jake went out.

Over the moon he noticed that Ice Wind would be glad when he came over.

"Tell me of the story you met the wind cat." Ice Wind called out with joy as Jake came through the cat flap.

"Okay just let me see how big you are first, after the story a little etiquette." Jake purred as Ice Wind still looks to be a half moon younger than his littermates.

Ruby and Socks came over but they think that their father is telling them a made up story. They went to start to rough house and hit Ice Wind which made him squeak.

"I told you not to play so rough around Ice Wind." Quince hissed bringing them closer to her as Jake worried over the tiny kitten.

"He's just so small, we can't play with him. He just gets in the way." Ruby mews loudly. Ice Wind flinches at the way Ruby talks about him.

"Ice Wind, you want to hear the rest of the story?" Jake tries to cheer up his smallest kitten.

The housefolk give off an excited yowl as they noticed that Jake was with the runt of the litter. Then they coo before leaving the room.

"Yes, you were getting to the point where you both met Jay." Ice Wind squeaked getting closer to his father.

It all too soon that the story came to an end Ice Wind thought. What would have happened if father saw Riverclan territory since he saw the other three? Would he be more willing to join Talltail and stay in the clan with his best friend? Would Ice Wind himself have the courage to see the clans for himself? He thought he might though the thought of the moors frighten him a little while the forest that is nearer calls to him.

"Now when a cat you know is walking towards you and talks to you, you dip your head." Jake explains while showing him the dipped head. Ice Wind follows Jake's movement and got a purr for a job well done. "Now, crouch like this to say that the other is higher rank. Like to a Clan cat or Jay."

"Will I ever be able to meet Talltail?" Ice Wind asked from his crouch.

"Most likely no, I haven't scented him but I have scented Thunderclan around here." Jake answered remembering a blue cat that was flustered by his questions of living in the forest, and the ginger cat that joined the house-cat community.

"You better not get it into his head that he can go and join the forest cats. They are dangerous." Quince called to Jake as she padded over to the two.

"Yes, but they are just as civil as us, and they do eat prey since they do not need housefolk to feed them. They have a code stating that they cannot do some things." Jake argued back knowing from what he learned from his time with Talltail.

"They are a scourge of all good cats." Quince meowed finally stating her thoughts of the Clans.

"And there are some housefolk that drown unwanted kittens, you heard what happened to Poppy's kittens." Jake hissed frightening the three kittens with this statement.

"Mine are not like those housefolk." Quince stated backing down.

"As such, housefolk are not our only options. We do have a heritage to the ancient cats. Lions, tigers, and leopards as well as to the forest cats." Jake growled and then settled, "Not all the forest cats are dangerous, some are just trying to live their lives like we are."

"But we are housecats so that means that our kittens are going to be housecats." Quince mewed calming Jake down since he is the only one that knows of the clans getting three of his kittens.

"See you at sun up." Jake pushed through the cat flap and was gone in a few hops.

**A/n: I know that I should be doing my other fics but with me going in and out of the hospital I am doing what hits me with the most muse power.**


End file.
